


Many Happy Returns

by Lacerta26



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Smut, small amount of fluff, very brief mention of merlin/eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta26/pseuds/Lacerta26
Summary: Eggsy climbs into bed gently so as not to disturb Harry, who cracks open an eye, ‘you’re fucking freezing, you little shit. Happy birthday.’‘Thanks, old man.’‘34. You’re catching up.’‘Well then,’ says Eggsy shifting so he’s settled against Harry, one of Harry’s legs pressed between his thighs, ‘you best do all the work then, wouldn’t want me to put my back out would we?’*Harry and Eggsy find a way to celebrate Eggsy's birthday.





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> There is a blink-and-you'll-miss-it allusion to Merlin/Eggsy in this probably a reference to the time when they both thought Harry was dead. If you'd like, and you ask me nicely, I might write it.

Eggsy lets himself into the Mews on the morning of his 34th birthday. The house is quiet; JB sleeping, snuffly and warm on the sofa, doesn’t so much as twitch when Eggsy walks past.

‘Some guard dog you are,’ he murmurs.

The bedroom is hushed like a cathedral, dawn still a long way off. Eggsy strips off his suit, hanging it carefully, shirt and socks thrown in the direction of the laundry basket.

He climbs into bed gently so as not to disturb Harry, on his back, hands clasped over his chest like a sleeping knight on a marble tomb. Eggsy can feel the chill in his limbs leaching out into the warmth of the bed clothes and watches Harry’s face, soft and lined, his head pillowed on Harry’s chest, feet entwined.

Harry cracks open an eye, ‘you’re fucking freezing, you little shit. Happy birthday.’

‘Thanks, old man.’

‘34. You’re catching up.’

‘Well then,’ says Eggsy shifting so he’s settled against Harry, one of Harry’s legs pressed between his thighs, ‘you best do all the work then, wouldn’t want me to put my back out would we?’

Harry opens his other eye and beams at him, ‘what time is it?’

‘Quarter to five.’

‘Mission go ok?’

‘Piece of cake. Merlin said I pulled it off with finesse.’

‘I thought I told you to never mention pulling off Merlin ever again.’

Eggsy laughs, presses kisses to Harry’s chest, shifts his hips so he can press the firm weight of his cock against Harry’s thigh, ‘that was ages ago. You can’t possibly still be jealous? Besides we were both definitely thinking about you at the time.’

Harry smirks, ‘I can be as jealous as I want,’ hand sliding down the back of Eggsy’s boxers.

‘Go on then, show me how jealous you are,’ says Eggsy, arching his back, wriggling till his boxers are hooked round one ankle to throw them down off the side of the bed.

‘It’s your birthday, what would you like?’

‘ _Harry,_ you can’t just say that like you’re asking me what sort of cake I want. It makes me sound like a right perv when I answer.’

‘I like it when you sound like a right perv,’ says Harry hooking his ankle round Eggsy’s and flipping them so Eggsy is sprawled on his back, Harry over him, arms above his head as Harry holds his wrists in one hand. His other hand cups Eggsy’s jaw, tilts his head back for a long, luxurious kiss.

Eggsy can feel a blush spreading across his cheeks like it always does when Harry kisses him like this; to possess, like he’s something precious. It makes him feel all guilty and embarrassed, hot all over, to be wanted, to be adored. So, he bites his lip, when Harry releases him, and flutters his lashes because he knows Harry likes it; it works just as well at 34 as it did at 26.

‘How about you tell me all the things you wanna do to me and I’ll tell you how much of a dirty old man you sound?’

Harry raises an eyebrow, trails his fingers gently down Eggsy’s chest, his ribs, coming to rest at his hip.

‘Hmm, how about I put my mouth all over you, my teeth, leave marks so everyone knows what we’ve been up to? Open you up till you’re begging? I could bury my fingers and my tongue in your arse for hours. How about I let you ride on my cock until you’re screaming?’

‘ _Let me_...honestly,’ says Eggsy, laughing but they can both feel his dick twitch against Harry’s belly, ‘go on then.’

Harry grins, kisses him again, squeezes his wrists together and murmurs, ‘don’t move,’ before sliding down the length of Eggsy’s body, bearing him to the cold morning air. Goosebumps follow the shifting body heat as Harry breathes wetly against Eggsy's chest, stomach, hip making all his nerves sing. In the dark of the room the atmosphere is reverent, hushed and Eggsy bites his lip to stop the needy little gasps that want to escape as Harry hooks his shoulders under Eggsy’s knees, presses his face to the crease of his groin. Dirty old man that he is; he loves the smell of Eggsy after a mission, training, a sunny day; sweat and hard work, grubby and ripe in a way that drives Harry wild.

‘I want to hear you,’ says Harry, clear as a bell, ‘let the neighbours hear you,’ as he presses his lips to Eggsy’s hole, a kiss to the tight furl of muscle, before he runs his tongue, hot and wet, all the way up to Eggsy’s balls.

‘Fuck, Harry,’ cries Eggsy, writhing off the bed to get closer and further away from the sudden overwhelming sensation.

‘That’s more like it,’ Harry chuckles, before pressing the tip of his tongue to the rim of Eggsy’s hole, gentle circles pressing ever deeper on every pass.

The room is cold but Eggsy can feel sweat beading on his chest, the backs of his knees. His hands in Harry’s hair are gripping tight, nails scratching in the silver hairs, no longer confined to his temples, as he gasps out consonants that don’t resemble words, stuttering breaths as Harry presses his tongue impossibly further into his body, ‘Harry, Harry, please.’

Harry lifts his head into the grip Eggsy has on his hair so it pulls tight, turns to suck a biting kiss into Eggsy’s thigh until blood vessels bloom under the skin, works his way over Eggsy’s thigh, to the sharp cut of his hip leaving perfect indentations of teeth. He knows Harry loves this, just like he loves Eggsy to be noisy in bed, to leave a trail of teeth marks and fingertips pressed into Eggsy’s skin. Proof that he's has been there, as close as he can get, and Eggsy loves to leave his collar open, a lovebite spreading over his neck, just high enough to be seen and grab Harry’s hand so everyone can see how they belong to each other.

Harry moves over him, pulls his wrists back above his head, ‘I thought I told you not to move,’ he says, rocking their hips together in slow undulations, keeping Eggsy on edge, never building up the pressure and Eggsy shrugs, something like contrite, and hides his face in Harry’s shoulder.

They’re close, not kissing, just breathing each other’s air and Harry whispers, ‘tell me what you want, darling, I want to hear you say it.’

Eggsy turns his head, challenging, to look Harry in the eyes, he’s flushed pink, hair a mess from Eggsy’s wandering fingers; he loves to play this game, ‘I want you to fuck me, Harry, I want you to fuck me till I can’t remember my own name. I want you to fill me up with your come so I can feel it dripping out of me. I want to stay in this bed all day so you can fuck me as many times as you can get it up.’

‘Jesus Christ, your mouth,’ says Harry, breathless, kisses him properly then, all tongue and teeth, reaching for the lube on the bedside table. Harry rolls to the side, prising the lid off the tube even as he tries to keep kissing and spills an obscene amount of lube on Eggsy’s belly. The feeling of it cold and sudden, a counterpoint to the blood-hot feeling of Eggsy's cock, hard and straining against his stomach. Eggsy hisses through his teeth at the sensation and arches into the touch of Harry’s fingers as they trace through the lube and down to where he’s soft and wet and yielding from Harry’s mouth. Harry circles his fingers gently round Eggsy’s hole, a mirror of the movements of his tongue from before, and slips one in easily, unerringly direct until Eggsy’s swearing and writhing.

‘Darling,’ whispers Harry into the soft skin of Eggsy’s thigh, ‘I want you to come, just from this. Can you do that for me?’

He has two fingers inside Eggsy now, moving slowly, like a tease and Eggsy shakes his head, eyes screwed shut, as he tries to keep still and not fuck himself down on to Harry’s hand, ‘it’s not enough like this, I need more, Harry, please.’

If Harry’s asking him to come, now, he has plans for this to be a shag to remember and he wants Eggsy to last; age has gifted Harry with stamina and enough patience to see this through and although Eggsy is not as young as he was he can still recover faster, get back on the horse quicker. Despite their teasing Harry will have one good fuck in him this morning and they both want to make it count.

Harry smiles into his skin again, smears his fingers in the lube on Eggsy’s belly and presses back in with three, the noise of it obscenely loud in the quiet of the room. Eggsy can feel his dick twitch at every pass of Harry’s fingers over his prostate and the clipped noises at the back of his throat he can’t keep in. Grip tight on the headboard, Eggsy holds himself still and sinks in to the sensation of Harry moving inside him, sweeping pleasure and addictive pain.

He gives in to the temptation and drops his hands to pull his knees back to his chest and give Harry better access. Harry chuckles, ‘naughty,’ and pushes in a fourth finger, the stretch relentless and so welcome and Eggsy struggles to get his breathing under control. It feels like he’s simultaneously holding his breath and breathing hard, braced for impact, whole body tense as Harry whispers, ‘relax, relax.’

They stay still for a beat as Eggsy gets used to the feeling, stretched and full, and suddenly it feels like Harry is a million miles away, head pillowed on the back of Eggsy’s thigh, so Eggsy drops his legs to nudge Harry with his foot and demand, ‘Harry, kiss me,’ and Harry presses his lips to the place where his fingers disappear into Eggsy’s body with a smirk. The noise Eggsy makes as Harry begins to move is somewhere between a complaint and a groan of pleasure, swallowed by Harry’s lips as he surges up to kiss Eggsy stupid and flex his fingers in Eggsy’s arse at the same time. Eggsy laughs in exasperation and relaxes, the burn and stretch of his hole flaring into something delicious that makes his toes curl. He bites at Harry’s bottom lip and tips his hips forward, clinging to Harry’s shoulders so he can thrust down on to Harry’s fingers.

‘That’s it, good boy, take what you need,’ says Harry and it’s that, Harry’s softly murmured praise, that tips Eggsy over the edge where climax becomes inevitable so long as Harry does not stop talking, doesn’t stop moving his hand.

‘More,’ Eggsy gasps, keening in the back of his throat, and Harry knows what he means, doesn’t have to be told, ‘you look exquisite, darling boy, you’re taking it so beautifully. If i asked, could you take more? Would you let me put my whole hand in that beautiful body of yours? My whole fist?’ and Eggsy comes hard, throat dry from shouting, spunk adding to the mess of lube and sweat on his stomach.

Harry soothes him softly, sliding his fingers out and rubbing along the grasping rim of Eggsy’s hole, kisses over his eyelids, cheeks, top lip as Eggsy resurfaces from his post orgasm haze. He shifts to press closer to Harry, feeling his dick hard and insistent against Eggsy’s hip, to say ‘is that something you want?’ and is gratified by the blush that spreads across Harry’s cheeks.  

‘Darling, it would be an honour. But only if you think you might enjoy it?’

Eggsy grins, ‘I might let you talk me into it. You done it before? What does it feel like?’

‘It’s like velvet, like being kissed, like feeling a heart beating against your fist.’

Eggsy smiles and kisses him gently, rolls them so Harry’s beneath him, his cock hot and slipping in the crease of Eggsy’s arse, ‘and what is it you want now?’

Harry looks up at him worshipful and a touch awestruck, shafts of milky sunlight breaking through the curtains, they’ve been at this for hours and Harry has been hard since Eggsy climbed into bed with him.

‘I believe I mentioned something about letting you ride on my cock until you scream?’ he tries for imperious but it comes out desperate and Eggsy simply rises up to sink down on Harry’s dick, effortless and yielding.

‘Fuck, you feel so good,’ says Harry, hands going to Eggsy’s hips, fingertips digging in.

‘Yeah, I do,’ Eggsy laughs, delighted, and begins to move with easy rolls of his hips. He watches Harry’s face, bliss etched across it, sweat on his brow like a fever and if Harry knows all of Eggsy's buttons, knows just what to say and where to push to keep him on edge or make him come at the drop of a hat so does Eggsy. He knows when Harry’s waited this long, patience and banked adoration, he’ll be desperate, frantic for it, the feel of Eggsy’s hands on him, Eggsy’s body around him and Eggsy’s words, whispered like a dirty secret in his ear.

‘Alright, old man, show me what you’ve got. Fuck me till I can’t walk,’ and Harry’s eyes fly open as he tips them, Eggsy on to his back, legs wide and begins to thrust until Eggsy is all the way hard again without even noticing, screaming nonsense at the ceiling.

He can feel Harry grin against the side of his face at the challenge, breath sharp, in time with his thrusts, as he gasps out, ‘you’re insatiable,’ and leans back, ‘on your hands and knees, come on, make an effort.’

Eggsy huffs but lets Harry turn him over, one of his big hands between Eggsy’s shoulder blades to push his arms out from under him, hips up and face pressed to the sheets. 

‘Come _on_ Harry, neither of us is getting any younger.’

‘Brat.’

What ever comeback Eggsy was going to think up is knocked out of him by the sudden slide of Harry’s prick back into the clutch of his body; sweat drips from Harry’s temples on to his back as Harry gasps, hips kicking out of rhythm as he fucks Eggsy hard and fast. Eggsy feels wide open now, split apart and burning up but he’s already come once and Harry’s not got his yet so grits his teeth and clenches down on Harry’s cock, makes himself pliant and soft and takes all Harry’s giving him.

‘Come on, Harry, come for me, I want to feel it, give it to me, go on,’ and Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s shoulder and comes with a groan, teeth scraping the top of Eggsy's spine, muttering endearments into Eggsy’s skin before pulling out and slumping on to the bed, breathing like he’s run a marathon. Eggsy whines at the sudden loss of sensation, follows Harry across the bed and plasters himself to Harry’s side even though they’re both sticky with sweat and come, exhausted and grinning stupidly at each other, lust drunk and still wanting.

Harry pulls Eggsy across his chest, drapes him there like some kind of expensive throw, beautiful and decorative, Eggsy should hate it but he loves it; Harry has good taste and his taste encompasses Eggsy too.

‘You’re wonderful,’ Harry says into Eggsy’s hair, ‘are you sure it isn’t _my_ birthday?’

‘Nah, Harry, it’s mine,’ says Eggsy, shifts so his erection, undaunted, pokes at Harry’s side, ‘so what are you going to do about this.’

Harry tips up Eggsy's chin to kiss him, other hand stroking gently down his flank to dip lightly between his arse cheeks to tease where he’s wet and open, dripping lube and Harry’s come.

‘What would you like me to do about it?’

Eggsy shifts till his dick finds the groove of Harry’s hip, ruts there, caught between Harry’s side and Harry’s fingers, pressed just inside as if holding his place in Eggsy’s body.

‘Just this, Harry, this is perfect,’ and Harry kisses him, lush and deep, holds him close as he shudders through orgasm.

 

*

 

Harry watches as Eggsy wakes some time later, at a more human hour. His face is still startlingly youthful, the newer creases around his eyes lost in sleep return only when he beams up at Harry, ‘mornin’.’

‘Good morning, dearest. What would you actually like to do today. Anything at all.’

‘Ah, sorry. Merlin did say he expected us at HQ this afternoon.’

Eggsy looks apologetic, and disappointed, and Harry attempts to school his face into one of irritated disapproval, 'did he now? I suppose 34 isn’t a particularly special birthday after all.’

Their last six birthdays have been spent apart; Eggsy had been so excited that mission permitting he would be home, with Harry, in time for this one and it shows on his face.

‘Yeah, he did seem sorry about it but important mission stuff you know. And at least we get to be on the same continent this time. You can treat me to dinner later?’

‘Of course, darling, that will have to suffice.’

There will be champagne at HQ and cake, not from Fortnum’s as Harry had wanted but from M & S, which Eggsy still deems the height of sophistication, and shaped like a caterpillar no less, and as many of the team as can be spared to celebrate. Harry will have to have a word with Merlin about Eggsy’s utter lack of observational skills if he’s failed to detect the surprise at all but the look on his face will be worth it and his gratitude will undoubtedly carry them all the way back to bed.


End file.
